


【尊禮】夢裡花

by silvia7013



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvia7013/pseuds/silvia7013
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto





	【尊禮】夢裡花

西曆1938年，多事之秋。  
隨著對外的侵略日漸增多，東京灣聚集的各路文官武官也跟著多了起來，外調的、遣返的，東京灣周邊的區域頓時喧鬧非常。

其中，最直接能感受到人潮變化的，大約非離東京灣只有一兩公里路程的花街莫屬了。  
離鄉背井的軍官平日沒有太多的休閒娛樂，於是便三不五時地往那條沿街掛著大紅燈籠、滿是薰香味的街道跑去。

在這樣的年代中，尋一場醉生夢死的慰藉，即使只是如曇花一現般的短暫，又有誰忍心苛責呢。

於是花街的藝妓們日日晨起梳妝自己的容貌，仔細地壓下頭頂偶不時翹起的呆毛、在單衣裡頭套上衣櫥裡刺繡最為精美的內裡，憑依著樓裡的欄杆翹首張望，等著哪家良人的指名。

將一切戰爭所帶來的殘酷與悲傷屏除在外，花街裡頭構築在紙醉金迷之上的歡笑聲像是未曾停歇，直至天際再度泛起清晨特有的一片銀白。

做為東京都中以秩序、理性聞名的戰務官，宗像禮司從未想過自己有一天也會涉足花街這樣的聲色場所。

「第三軍團的周防少校已經在路上了，室長。」擁有一頭淡金髮色的副官如此對他說道。

聞言，宗像禮司只是自喉間發出一聲表達了解意味的單音，並未對此多說些什麼。他仍舊挺直腰板，在對方參謀指定的青樓下等著早該在五分鐘前出現的共事對象。

宗像禮司，東京都戰務局第四分室新上任的室長。其名聲在他上任後的幾個禮拜之內便幾乎傳遍了整個東京灣，其雷厲風行的行事方式，以及在上任短短幾周內便讓原被第二軍團掌控住的第四分室恢復獨立運轉的事蹟，讓其他分室的文官都私下猜測他應該就是下一任戰務局長。

這次合作的第三軍團，大約是宗像禮司升上局長前最後一個合作對象。

東京第三軍團，由少佐周防尊領頭，相對於通稱為Scepter 4的第四分室，是一支以暴力以及混亂著稱的軍團，就其他將領的說法－－比起軍官，說是地方幫派或許更合適一些。

這次這兩支性質迥異的團隊由上層指派共事的計畫，其實有不少人是在旁準備看笑話的，畢竟無論是行事風格或是將領個性都天差地遠啊。

他們所沒料到的是，周防尊和宗像禮司早在軍校裡頭就打過照面。

宗像禮司在等待了將近半小時後，終於在遠遠的花街入口彼端望見了對方軍團有著一頭張狂紅髮的頭兒。似乎對於自己的遲到毫不介意，來人仍是以一種帶著慵懶氣息的步伐向他踱來。

還真是一點都沒變......完全沒有禮節可言的野蠻人啊。  
微微勾起唇角，宗像禮司的視線正對上對方燦金色的眼瞳。

「真是十分抱歉，路上遇到了點事......」從大阪府調過來、一本關東口音的對方參謀略帶抱歉地對他解釋道，而周防尊本人倒是像事不關己般站在一旁。

「無所謂，但請周防少校下次務必注意時間。」抬起手推了下有些下滑的眼鏡，宗像禮司對著周防尊的神情滿是挑釁。

面對這樣挖苦，周防只是輕哼了一聲，接著便逕自走進懸掛了長著獠牙的可怖能面具做為裝飾的大門。

此間青樓是對方參謀，草薙出雲的親戚所投資的產業，若不出意外的話，他將是下一代的店老闆。也正因如此，他們才會將會面的地點訂在這裡。

在這個急功近利的時期，下位的官無不想盡一切辦法要將上頭的人給拉下來，竊取機密、密謀陷害之類的事情層出不窮，在自家青樓中，雖說不能保證機密肯定不會洩露，但至少比外面其他地方要安全得多。

不過雙方的兩位領頭倒是一點都不介意這些事情......草薙出雲有些洩氣地想著。要不是他堅持，這兩人會在哪裡商談戰略計畫的雛形......他真是想都不敢想。

由草薙帶著走進位於最裡間的廂房，沿途對著他們直送秋波的花魁、藝妓們不在少數，可惜這一紅一藍的兩人，一個是對女人天生鈍感、另一個則是對於此類物事毫無興趣。

「你還是和從前一樣，隨性到令人厭惡的地步啊。」接過淡島遞上的地圖與資料，宗像禮司拉上拉門後轉身將手中的文件給了周防一份。

赤色的男人一身和他身上相似的墨綠軍裝，領口的兩顆鈕釦並未扣起，從宗像禮司的角度正好可以看見對方形狀漂亮的蝴蝶骨。周防尊隨意地靠坐在房內的木桌旁，神情慵懶地將宗像遞來的地圖大略掃過了一遍。  
「你也還是一樣這麼囉嗦啊，宗像。」嘴邊勾起一道惡劣的弧，他直直地對上宗像禮司略帶不滿的視線，並將手上的紙張擱置一旁再不理會，好似這和他毫無干系。

「這些不應該是你決定就好的事嗎。」抬手拿起旁邊的茶壺為自己倒了一杯熱茶，周防尊在心中腹誹了下草薙居然沒有替他準備清酒這件事。

在他對面坐下的宗像禮司將他們預備攻下的小島地圖再次推回他的面前，那份地圖上詳盡地標示了預定的堡壘位置、進攻方向、守備戰線以及補給隊伍的路線，看得出構思的人花費了不少心血在這上面。

「該做的事我們可是都做了，接下來計算島嶼面積，並按此編派底下人力可是你們軍團應該負責的部分。」慢條斯理地捧著熱茶啜飲了幾口，向上蒸騰凝出的水汽附著在宗像的鏡片上，模糊了對面那人的神情。

周防尊瞥了一眼宗像推至他眼前的地圖，嫌麻煩似的跫起眉－－「算面積？」  
「別告訴我幾年前學過的微積分你已經全忘了。」

「呵，那種東西也只有你記得住。」將紙張折了兩折放進外衣內袋之中，東京都第三軍團總領決定把這種耗時又麻煩的事全權交給外頭正在向對方副官敘舊的參謀。

「看來今天是沒辦法有什麼具體的討論了吶，容我提醒你一句，底下想把你搞垮的人可不在少數。」

「那種事啊......怎樣都無所謂吧。」

放下手中茶杯，宗像禮司幾不可察地嘆了口氣。還真的是一點沒變啊，真不知道這傢伙是怎麼一路爬上少佐這位置的。

「雖說不指望你......這次作戰，你有任何的意見嗎，周防尊。」

被問話的那方卻是置若罔聞，兀自從口袋內取出一支菸卷點上。周防尊後方的紙糊窗子透進一星半點暮色的艷紅，映在他向後梳的髮上，恍然是一片燒灼著的火焰。

菸霧在一片昏暗中幾乎隱去了周防尊所有的表情，宗像只能隱隱地看見對方笑得惡劣張狂的弧度，伴隨著一句沙啞低沉、滿載著輕蔑的回覆－－

「燒光就行了。」

確認合作計畫－－其實也不過就是S4單方面擬定的戰略－－之後的隔一天，宗像禮司的辦公室便收到了一盆據說是曇花的觀景盆栽，來自第三軍團，精緻的花盆邊上還黏著一張以漂亮字跡書寫著『合作愉快』四字的小卡。宗像將這盆植物置放在辦公桌旁的窗邊。

他可以萬分肯定這決不會是周防尊的主意。  
從前還在軍校時他曾經改過周防的試卷，對方的字能讓他辨認出形體都已經算是很勉強。

再者，周防尊本人對這盆景觀植物看來是毫不知情－－

「你的嗜好還真像個老頭。」看見他窗邊的那盆曇花時，周防尊是這麼調侃他的。

宗像自文件中抬起頭來輕輕地掃過他一眼，對這樣的形容不置可否。

「這是兩週前從你們那裏送來的東西。」接著他啜飲了一口手邊的茶水，將注意力重新投回手中的情報上。

是出雲吧，周防尊想。  
估計也只有他那麼多事。

拿起放在宗像辦公桌上給他的文件，坐在長沙發上隨意地審略時，周防尊眼角餘光再次略過窗邊那盆已然即將盛開出花朵的植物，淺淺哼笑了聲。

當宗像禮司自一縲文件中再次抬起頭時，周防尊早已在他斜前方那張會客用的沙發上睡著了，手中拿著這周的情報彙整，連第一頁都沒翻過去。

夏末秋初午後吹來的風是溫度宜人的涼爽，沒有了夏季的熾熱，卻也不至秋天的蕭瑟。漸漸轉了方向的微風正悄吹進他的辦公室裡，和著輕輕灑入的午間陽光，仿如在空氣中灑進些許細密的金粉。

哪裡還有戰爭的氣息。  
起身將被風吹開的窗簾以繩結繫好，瞥見腳邊那株尚只有青澀花苞的瓊花，宗像禮司想起副官將這盆花送進他辦公室時說的話－－

「瓊花有『剎那即永恆』這樣的意思呢......」

剎那間的永恆啊......  
他忍不住輕笑，的確很適合軍人啊，尤其敵方將槍口直指在自己腦門上時，感受應該會更為強烈。

周防尊的睡顏退下了平日的戾氣，平時全數向後梳的紅髮因著姿勢的關係垂至前方，頓時看起來年輕了幾歲，恍然就是當年枕在他肩上睡著的少年。  
從前還被校服拴著的周防尊也差不多就是這個樣子，鈕扣永遠不肯扣全，制服下擺總是零亂地散著，這傢伙的操性沒被扣到肄業大約是老師的大赦。

已過去的時光值得緬懷，卻不適合固守。勾起唇角，宗像禮司走至沙發邊，隨意拿起桌邊的茶壺，往睡了不知多久的焰色腦袋喀了下去。

「該醒了。」

燦金色的眸子還摻著些許睏意，隨意地抹了把臉後，他將方才帶來、暫放在桌上的牛皮紙袋遞給了宗像。

「出雲的意見。」

回覆對方一個肯定意味的單音，宗像正要轉身將文件收至檔案櫃，卻被一陣突如其來的拉力扯得重心不穩。

當周防尊以一種毫不溫柔的力道喀上他的唇時，宗像禮司並沒有被同性親吻而生的噁心，相較於那些，他腦中更為明顯升起的情緒是不甘於落於對方之下的不服輸。

於是他回擊時的姿態也絲毫不留情面。  
互相扯著對方的衣領，與其說是接吻不如說是互相較勁的啃噬，比嘴唇觸感還要更為鮮明的是牙齒互相喀碰撞出的疼痛，以及漫延在彼此口中淺淡的鐵鏽味道。

這個吻直到宗像禮司狠狠咬了周防尊唇角時才宣告停止。

抬手擦去方才帶出的血絲，周防對著他勾起一個挑釁的弧度後便轉身離開，只留下一句話和一道背影。

「承蒙關照了。」

直到晚間宗像禮司回到宿舍，打開那只由周防帶來的牛皮紙袋，他才知道高層已經私下密定將第三軍團調至太平洋的島嶼戰之中。

基本上就是成了敢死部隊。

至於有人密謀將他所分析的島嶼地圖偷天換日放至完全不同的島上使用，並以此陷害他，則是三天後的事情。

多事之秋。  
不過也不是什麼意料之外的事。

「室長，調職命令下來了。」美麗的金髮副官聲線中並無太多私人情緒，但微低著的臉蛋上卻滿滿地都是顯而易見的不甘。

「是嗎。」

唇邊掛著淺淡的笑，宗像正拼著他前幾天自熟人那弄來的特製山水墨畫。  
自從兩天前他被檢舉給予錯誤的預測情報以來，他在東京都戰務局內的權力便被完全封鎖，反正閒著也是沒事，宗像禮司便搬出往日的消遣來打發時間。

「調任地點是廣島市。」  
「那麼，」將最後一塊碎片嵌進它應當在的位置，宗像禮司看來並未對這樣的安排有太大的情緒波動，「這裡接著就交給妳了，淡島君。」

由他親自培育出來的S4即使沒有了領頭仍然可以正常運轉，這是他所堅信的，以此做為延續，宗像禮司所嚮往、堅持的大義將繼續在東京都這座府城中存在。

這就足夠了。

收拾剩下的文件時，宗像紫羅蘭色的眸子不經意地掃過窗邊那株已然剩下凋萎花瓣的曇花。嘴邊勾起一抹淺淡的弧度，他想，所謂無盡的未來和永恆，在時局的操縱之下，也不過就是這麼回事。


End file.
